


Ooh Mister Strider

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro takes control over Brobot sometimes. Remote-controlled sexytimes ensue.<br/>This is more or less my first fanfic I've written since I was 12. I'm not a writer >w>;;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooh Mister Strider

                Jake’s heavy panting and occasional whimper were the only sounds audible in his desolate home as you press him against the wall.  His breath catches as you curl a cold hand into his hair and tug his head aside to press your lips against his neck, slowly trailing down as he shudders against you.  His attempts to throw you off have been halfhearted at best; today he has shown himself to be oddly compliant.  Not that it surprises you that he has given in at last, but he almost seems to be the one playing with you this time.  As he arches his back against the wall and bares his neck to your robotic puppet, he glances at you with half-lidded eyes, you think he might be onto you.

                It began the day you decided to take remote control over your robot and check up on Jake visually rather than through text, since you only catch him when he’s angry and riled up from your auto-responder these days.  It wasn’t something you did regularly, opting instead to set him on auto-pilot and observe how he interacted with Jake.  Although he was based off of your neural pattern, his separate experiences have developed him into someone slightly different than you.  The way his arms would linger around Jake’s waist a few seconds longer, the way he would thread his fingers through his wavy black hair while they watched movies together, the way he would break out of his storage cell at night to sneak up to Jake’s room to watch him rest quietly, just to lock himself back up at the slightest stirring.

                As your controls overrode the robot’s own will, Jake was nowhere in sight.  You stretched your robot’s body to familiarize yourself with its controls after not accessing them for a period of time.  Reacquainted, you travel upstairs, where Jake would presumably be chatting away in his ridiculously endearing computer ensemble.  He wasn’t in his ridiculous green outfit.  He was barely wearing anything at all, other than the shorts hanging off of one leg and his long socks, lying on his bed with his hands around his cock, head thrown back.  As pleasant a sight as it was, you instinctively brought your hand to your face to muffle sound and control your expression.  You momentarily forgot you were controlling a hard metal body.

                Jake immediately halted his stroking and shut his thighs as he picked his head up to stare at where the clang of metal came from.  You stared at each other for long seconds as he seemed to wait for you to realize that you were supposed to leave immediately because that was what normal people did when they caught each other in the midst of self-pleasure.  You, however, had other plans.  Taking your hand away from your face to reveal a smirk, you began to step towards him.  He looks fearful, a bit curious, and draws his legs up onto the bed in attempt to hide away and recover the slightest bit of decency he can manage.  You come up to him until you’re a few feet away and savor his scared puppy expression for a moment before making a mocking “I’m watching you” gesture with your hand, turn around, and walk calmly out of the room.  You don’t hear anything from Jake’s room for the rest of the day.

                Ever since then, he’s been more wary of your robot.  Not necessarily in a fight-or-flight way, but distinctly pays him more attention, as if trying to gauge his reactions a certain way.  You wonder if he managed to realize that you take control of his body sometimes.  No, that’s ridiculous, it would be more likely to think that he suddenly respects AI as a separate entity with a will of its own, which is to say, that would be impossible as well.

                Jake interrupts your reverie by grabbing your robot’s hand and leading it to his groin, pressing himself against it.  Damn.  You really wish you’d installed that attachment right about now.  You’ll have to get Jake to send him back for “repairs” one of these days.  He moans as you oblige him and rub your open hand against his erection.  His hand grips insistently at your wrist as he brings his other to your shoulder, dropping his head and panting to your rhythm.  You bring your other hand to aid in taking his shorts off, wanting to savor the moment but finding it difficult to pace yourself.

                All you want is to make him shiver and moan for you, the real you, not this robotic entity you’re merely borrowing the body of.  Your own hand squeezes your erection and you don’t bother to keep a poker face on while you’re home alone, staring intently at your computer screen.  Jake gasps and throws his head back as you wrap your now somewhat warm hand around his cock.  You can take it slower later, next time, since there’s no way this is just a one-time thing, but right now you just need to bring him to orgasm.  You need to see his face, watch his body tremble, hear his gasping moans.  His face begins to scrunch up in the most adorable way, brows furrowed as he quietly calls out your name as thick cum streams onto your chest and hand.

                Both hands, really.  You reach for a tissue as you forlornly wish this was Jake’s and not your own. 

                Thank god you remembered to hit record.


End file.
